


Unreachable

by hanekawa



Category: Tatta Hitotsu no Koi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just too late, Ayuta realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreachable

You catch her wrist, so small and feels so delicate in your hand, and you think about how easy it would be to break it, that gripping it too hard perhaps will leave your fingerprints there—just like Hiroto’s when you hold his wrist in your hand. Same small wrist, but when Nao’s feels soft and smooth, Hiroto’s is all hard edges and nothing soft about him.

Nao turns to look at you, and you’re caught by her bare expression—open for all the world to see, a girl that isn’t afraid of showing her true feelings, and naively expecting others to do the same. But you think perhaps that is what drawn Hiroto to her—the open honesty, something that has long lost on you both. You are too used to keeping things to yourself, too used of becoming a silent observer that you never say what you want to say, and Hiroto has never been the type to speak his heart out.

You thought, and still think, that Hiroto will never leave you and Kou, and there would never be a fourth person between you three, or a third person between you and Hiroto.

Even when Nao came, you still didn’t think anything about her.

She’s a princess from the fairy land, so untouchable, and you know Hiroto hates rich kids, so you don’t understand why Hiroto keeps on meeting her.

Still you ignore it, just take it as spurt of the moment thing and Hiroto eventually will forget about her, even though you know better.

You just don’t understand what Hiroto sees in her.

Tonight, looking straight into her eyes, you think you finally understand what Hiroto sees in her, but the only thing occupied your mind is: _Don’t take him away from me._

But you don’t say it, and you release her wrist instead. She is looking at you confusedly, but you just smile and tilt your head a little towards Hiroto’s direction. She smiles back at you before she goes to Hiroto, but your smile is frozen on your lips, and you don’t feel it at all in your eyes.

Kou is looking at you strangely, and you almost forget that Kou is actually quite sensitive and perhaps he knows what’s going on between you and Hiroto, only he doesn’t say it and waits for you to tell him. But Kou is easy to distract. You take a step aside, so Yuki is straightly in Kou’s line of view and Kou’s attention is diverted from you. You’re saved, at least for the time being.

You watch Hiroto lying on the grass through the fence, with Nao kneeling beside him, and you know you’re just too late.

Don’t take him away from me.

But Hiroto’s gone, and you’ve realized it too late.

*

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Set during the part when all five of them were visiting Hiroto, Kou, and Ayuta’s old High School. It was… somewhere in between ep. 7-8, I believe.


End file.
